Miercurea-Ciuc
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Miercurea-Ciuc| | official_name=Miercurea-Ciuc Csíkszereda| image_map=Miercurea Ciuc in Romania.png| image_shield=Actual Miercurea Ciuc CoA.png| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Harghita County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=County capital|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Róbert Ráduly| | leader_party=Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania| area_total_km2=| population_as_of=2002| population_total=42029|latd=46|latm=21|lats=34|latNS=N|longd=25|longm=48|longs=6|longEW=E|| website=http://www.miercureaciuc.ro/| }} Miercurea-Ciuc ( , , ) is the county seat of Harghita county, Romania. It is located in the Transylvania historical region. 3 villages are administratively part of the county seat: *Ciba/Csiba *Harghita-Băi/Hargitafürdő *Jigodin-Băi/Zsögödfürdő Demographics According to the 2002 census the city has a population of 42,029. The city has an absolute Székely Hungarian majority, 34,388 or 81.8% are Hungarian. The city is officially bilingual, with both Romanian and Hungarian being used as working languages on public signage, administration, education and justice. Description Miercurea-Ciuc is the county seat of Harghita county. The city lies in the east of the county in the Olt valley. Before 1918, Miercurea-Ciuc was the capital of Csík County in the Kingdom of Hungary. Between 1927 and 1938 it was the capital of Ciuc County in the Kingdom of Romania. After Miercurea-Ciuc became the county seat of Harghita in 1968, a new socialist style city centre was constructed; the city thereafter began to develop into a major centre of Székely culture and identity. In 2001 the old Harghita Hotel was converted into the Sapientia Transylvanian Hungarian University, which, although privately run, is the first Hungarian university in modern Romania. Other cities in Transylvania also have Sapientia University faculties. Since the university opened it has been attracting growing numbers of young people and intellectuals. Miercurea-Ciuc is one of the coldest cities in Romania, with winter temperatures often going under -30°C, making the city ideal for winter sports. The Miercurea-Ciuc ice rink, Vákár Lajos műjégpálya, annually hosts the national ice hockey championships, often won by the local team, Csíkszeredai Sport Club. In 2006 the ice rink hosted the world junior championship in short track speed skating. The only long track speed skating rink in Romania is situated next to the indoor ice hockey rink. Another source of pride in the city is the famous Ciuc beer (also known as Csíki sör), considered by some to be the best beer in Romania. Petőfi Street is the main pedestrian street in the city. It has a young feel thanks to the student presence, and houses many trendy restaurants and fashionable cafés. Their Székely specialities conjure up images of a small city in Western Europe. In the city centre, the main point of interest is the Mikó Castle, built in a late Renaissance style. The original more decorative castle was raised in the 17th century on the orders of Ferenc Mikó Hídvégi, the personal advisor of Gabriel Bethlen, the prince of Transylvania at the time. Much of the castle was destroyed in 1661 during the Tatar raids, but it was rebuilt at the beginning of the 18th century and was mainly used as a barracks; today it houses the Csík Székely Museum. Behind the castle you will find a small Skanzen (museum village), consisting of a few traditional Csíki houses and wooden gates. Across the road from the castle is the city hall built in 1886, originally the county hall of the old Hungarian crown county. Beside the castle is the 1904 Courthouse. The latest significant addition to the architectural landscape is the controversial 2001 Millennium Templom, designed by Hungarian architect Imre Makovecz and located next to the Baroque Church of the Holy Cross. A few kilometres to the east of the city centre is the Csíksomlyó church. A large meadow nearby has been the site of a yearly Roman Catholic pilgrimage since the 16th century. The event attracts several hundred thousand people every year and is held on Whit Sunday in June. It is called the "Csíksomlyó Saint's Day" (Hungarian: Csíksomlyói Búcsú). This traditional gathering is attended by Székely and Csángó Hungarians living in the region, also by a great number of (mostly Hungarian) Catholics from other parts of Transylvania, from Hungary and all over the world. Sister cities * Bălţi, Republic of Moldova * Bečej, Serbia * Berehove, Ukraine * Budakeszi, Hungary * Cegléd, Hungary * Gyula, Hungary * Gödöllő, Hungary * Heves, Hungary * Kaposvár, Hungary * Makó, Hungary * Tiszaújváros, Hungary * Óbuda,Hungary * Armenian Self-Government in Zugló ( ), Hungary * Zeliezovce, Slovakia * Riehen, Switzerland External links * Official town homepage * Accommodation in Miercurea Ciuc and area